Amon Hen
by Kennan
Summary: The battle at Amon Hen


Can someone review this? My last Lord of the Rings story, The Breached Wall wasn't reviewed at mediminer or fanfiction. Want to know if people like them or not.

"_Boromir." _

The ring called to Boromir, he heard the voice inside his mind, whispering his name over and over. It called to him in a hiss again. He was alone in the forest, having gone off to find wood. The rest of the fellowship was back at the boats.

"_Boromir."_

The temptation for him to have the ring was too great. He walked off to look for Frodo.

Aragorn sat back at the camp looking toward the dagger that Celeborn had given him that know was now hanging from a sheath on Aragorns belt. He closed his eyes and began to think. A few minuets past, Aragorn still sat thinking about what Legolas had told him and what Celeborn had said when he gave him the dagger. "You are being tracked." He heard Celeborn's words.

"Where's Frodo?!" Merry asked. Aragorn opened his eyes and stood up and looked around the camp.. He notice Boromirs shield lying up against a tree. And Boromir, Aragorn thought.

"Stay here, I will look for Frodo." Aragorn said in a commanding voice. He ran into the forest looking for Frodo and Boromir.

Frodo was walking alone deep in the forest. He needed to be alone to think. He heard Galadriel's words mixed with his own thoughts. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. The Fellowship is failing."

"But how can I do this alone?"

"You are a ringbearer Frodo Baggins, to bear a ring of power is to be alone."

"_Boromir."_ The ring called again. Boromir saw Frodo walking around in front of a broken statue in deep thought. The ring will be mine, Boromir thought and walked towards Frodo!

"None of us should wander alone, you least of all." Boromir said from behind Frodo, Frodo turned to look at him. "So much depends on you." Boromir continued. "Frodo. I know why you seek solitude, you suffer. I see it day by day. Are you sure that you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways Frodo, other passes that we might take."

"I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning? Against what?" Frodo started to back away from him and walk ahead. "We are all afraid Frodo, but to let that fear destroy what hope we have. Don't you see that's madness?"

"There is no other way!"

"_Boromir!"_ The ring called again, louder than before.

Boromir grew angry. "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" He threw the wood he was carrying away. "If you would but lend me the ring."

Frodo moved away. "No."

"Why do you recoil I am no thief?!"

"You are not yourself."

"_BOROMIR!" _The ring called louder than all the other times.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you, they will take the ring, and you will beg for death before the end!" Frodo turned and walked away from him. "You fool!" Boromir ran after him. "It's not yours save by unhappy chance, it could have been mine, it should be mine. GIVE IT TO ME!" Boromir tackled Frodo to the ground.

"No!"

"GIVE ME THE RING!"

"No!" Frodo put on the ring and knocked Boromir off of him. Then ran off deeper into the forest.

"I see your mind, you will take the ring to Sauron, you will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you, and all the halflings! He started to run after Frodo but tripped and fell.

Boromir looked up leaves and dirt in his hair whatever hold the ring had had over him was now gone. "Frodo?" He called, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Frodo? Please Frodo? What have I done?" A tear fell from his eye. "Frodo I'm sorry!" He yelled but Frodo was already far away.

Sam sat back at camp with Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin. Something is wrong with Frodo, Sam thought to himself. He remembered his conversation with Frodo from the night before. "You can't help me Sam, not this time." Is what Frodo had said to me. I have to find him. Come on Samwise you made a promise. He thought back to what Gandalf had said back in the Shire before they had left. It all seemed so long ago. Gandalf had stopped him and made him make a promise, Sam remembered the conversation he always would.

"Sam come here." Gandalf called. Sam looked towards the sound of the voice and saw Gandalf standing under the Party Tree. Memories of Bilbo's last birthday party from years before appeared clearly in his mind. Sam walked over towards the wizard. "Before you leave you must make a promise." Gandalf said.

"Anything Mr. Gandalf."

Gandalf smiled then said, "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee. Don't you leave him." "I won't Mr. Gandalf." Sam promised. Then they set out on the long road towards Rivendell. "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee." Sam whispered. Legolas looked towards Sam hearing what he had said. "And I don't mean to!" Sam finished. "Sam, where are you going!" Merry yelled. "I have a promise to keep." He yelled then ran into the forest in search of Frodo. The rest of the fellowship ran after him. 

Aragorn continued to look for Frodo. "Where could he have gone?" Aragorn came upon a stone structure and was about to search it when he heard a thud behind him. He ran towards the sound. He saw Frodo lying on his back. "Frodo?" Frodo looked startled and started backing away.

"It has taken Boromir."

"Where is the ring?"

Frodo's eyes went ride and he crawled back. Aragorn realizing his mistake, asking about the ring like that, walked slowly towards Frodo. "Frodo, I sword to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself." Frodo asked holding the ring in his hand.

"_Aragorn."_ The ring called to Aragorn now. Aragorn looked down at Frodo's hand and walked towards him.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked and held out the ring to him.

Aragorn got down on his knees and looked at the ring. "_Aragorn. Elessar."_

Aragorn fought of the temptation of the ring and closed Frodo's hand. "I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know. Look after the others Especially Sam, he will not understand."

Aragorn looked towards sting and saw that it was glowing. He put his hand to his sword's hilt and looked towards Frodo. "Run Frodo!" Frodo drew sting and saw the glow. "Run!" Frodo turned and ran off into the forest. Aragorn drew his sword.

Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin continued to look for Frodo but stopped when Legolas heard a loud roar, "Find the halfling!"

"This way." Legolas yelled. Legolas and Gimli ran off towards it.

"Merry, Pippin wait here and hide!" Gimli yelled. Merry would have followed but he heard a roar somewhere behind them and quickly hid in the bushes.

"What have I done!" Boromir yelled again but then he heard a roar behind him. He quickly got up and drew his sword. Three Uruk-Hai were in front of him. Boromir ran towards them and cut the first two down easily. Boromir parried the others sword then stabbed him in the stomach. He pulled his sword back and swung his sword high, beheading the Uruk-Hai. He heard swords clanging and a cry of Elendil in the distance and ran off towards the noise.

Merry and Pippin hid while Uruk-Hai passed them. They saw Frodo hide behind a tree in front of them. Frodo turned and they saw each other. "Frodo hide here quick." Pippin said. Frodo didn't move. "What's he doing?"

Merry looked into Frodo's eyes. "He's leaving."

"No!" Pippin yelled. He got out from behind the bush and the Uruk-Hai saw him.

"Pippin!" Merry got out then looked at Frodo. "Run Frodo, go on." He turned towards the Uruk-Hai. "Hey you over here! Come on!"

Pippin saw what Merry was doing. "This way!" Pippin yelled and he and Merry ran off. Frodo turned and ran towards the boats. "It's working!" Pippin yelled.

Merry turned and saw all the Uruk-Hai running behind them. "I know its working, run!"

Legolas drew his knives and killed an Uruk-Hai then ducked under another's sword, spun around it and killed it. Gimli killed an Uruk-Hai then buried his axe into another's chest. Aragorn stabbed one with his knife and stabbed and kicked another behind him. Gimli punched an Uruk-Hai that was bout to stab Aragorn while Aragorn killed two more. Legolas drew his bow and killed four more as they ran towards him.

Merry and Pippin found themselves on an old bridge. Surrounded by the Uruk-Hai, one of the Uruk-Hai ran towards them and raised his axe and brought it down. I wish Elrond had sent us home tied up in that sack, Merry thought. No, at least we were able to help Frodo.

As the axe was about to hit them they saw Boromir in front of them. He grabbed the axe and killed the Uruk-Hai with it. Then threw the Uruk-Hai's sword at another one. He blew into his horn and drew his sword.

Aragorn killed another Uruk-Hai then he heard the horn. "The horn of Gondor?! Boromir!" He ran past Legolas and charged at three Uruk-Hai. He killed them quickly and then continued towards Boromir. Legolas and Gimli continued fighting.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled when he heard swords clanging in the distance. He new were Frodo was going. The boats! He turned and ran off towards them.

Boromir put his horn away and continue to slay many Uruk-Hai with his sword. Merry and Pippin also killed a few. "Run, Run!" Boromir yelled as dozens more Uruk-Hai and Lurtz charged towards them. Merry and Pippin found a pile of rocks nearby. They picked some up and started to throw them at the charging Uruk-Hai. Lurtz drew and strung his bow. Boromir knocked a shield away and thrust his sword into another Uruk-Hai. Then killed another one. Merry and Pippin continued to throw rocks. Boromir parried an Uruk-Hai's sword and cut off its arm. It fell to the ground Merry stabbed it as Boromir fought with another Uruk-Hai. Pippin threw a rock and hit a charging Uruk-Hai in the head. It fell backwards and rolled down the hill. Lurtz aimed his bow at Boromir. Boromir killed two more Uruk-Hai. Lurtz fired his bow. The arrow hit Boromir just slightly above his heart. He fell to his knees. Lurtz strung another arrow and drew back the string. Merry and Pippin dropped the rocks they were throwing. Boromir got up yelling and knocked a shield away then stabbed the Uruk-Hai. He killed another one and Lurtz fired again. Boromir spun around after killing another Uruk-Hai. Lurtz's second arrow hit him in the stomach. Lurtz let out a loud growl. Boromir looked towards Merry and Pippin and tried to tell them to run but he couldn't get the words out. He heard another growl behind him and turned. He got up and killed one then parried and raised his sword high. He brought it down and killed another. As it fell another arrow hit him. He fell back down. Merry grabbed his sword and charged at the Uruk-Hai Pippin followed him. Merry killed on and cut off another's arm but the Uruk-Hai were to many and grabbed them. The Uruk-Hai ran past Boromir ignoring him. Boromir saw the two young hobbits being carried off. Then saw Lurtz standing before him with another arrow strung. As he was about to shoot Aragorn ran out of the trees and tackled him. The arrow fired and went past Boromir's head. Lurtz drew his sword and parried Aragorn's then punched him. Aragorn drew his dagger and stabbed Lurtz in the leg. Lurtz pulled it out with a roar and licked some of the blood off of it then threw it at Aragorn. Aragorn knocked it aside and charged Lurtz. Attacking fiercely he knocked Lurtz's sword away and cut off his arm. Then stabbed his sword into him. Lurtz grabbed Aragorn's sword and pulled it into him. This was a creature that knew no fear or pain. Aragorn pulled his blade out and cut off Lurtz's head. He ran to Boromir.

"They took the little ones. Frodo where is Frodo?" Boromir asked Aragorn.

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him."

"The ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I have failed you all."

"No Boromir you fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

"It is over. The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness. And my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."

"Our people." Boromir reached for his sword. Aragorn picked up Boromir's sword and gave it to him. Boromir laid it and his hand on his chest. "Thank you." Legolas and Gimli came up behind Aragorn. "I would have followed you my brother, my captain. My king." Boromir died.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn leaned over and kissed his forehead and remembered what Boromir had said in Lothlorien. "Have you ever been called home Aragorn, by the clear ringing of silver trumpets."

"I have seen the White City once; long ago."

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call, The lords of Gondor have returned."

Aragorn looked towards Legolas and Gimli. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."

Frodo stood by the boats thinking. He was holding the ring in his hand and remembered what Gandalf had said. "I wish the ring had never come to me, I wish none of this had happened." Frodo had said.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide, Frodo, is what to do with the time that is given to you." Frodo put away the ring and with tears in his eyes pushed a boat into the water and got in.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled as he knocked pushes and plants out of his way. He saw Frodo in one of the boats and got into the water. "Frodo!"

"No, Sam. Go back. I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are and I'm coming with you!" He continued to walk toward the boat.

"Sam you can't swim!" Sam tried to swim but sank into the water. "Sam!"

Frodo reached into the water and pulled Sam out and into the boat. Sam coughed out water. "Sam?"

"I made a promise mister Frodo. A promise. Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to, I don't mean to.

Aragorn laid Boromir inside one of the boats with his sword and horn. The horn of Gondor had been cleaved in two. Aragorn put on Boromir's gauntlets. They put the boat in the water and watched it until it disappeared.

Legolas pushed a boat into the water. "Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore." He looked towards Aragorn. "Do you mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain, the fellowship has failed." Gimli said.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He picked up his knife and said in his commanding voice, "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some ork." He ran off.

"Yes!" Gimli yelled and ran after him. Legolas smiled for the first time in a long time then followed them.

The End


End file.
